Love Radio
by akkin101
Summary: AU: Quinn is a famous radio DJ and Santana is an average employee. A three-shot/two-shot. How long are you willing to be just a friend? "If you're really just friends, then be a friend to her." Sugar said in a way that I couldn't comprehend. "Ask her how she's doing." Quinntana Story. and a brief PezBerry.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have a new chapter for Fine Line Between Love and Friendship but it isn't finished yet. It's almost done and I might post it a day or two. Just so you know. (whoever reads it)**_

_**Unlike my other stories, this has a complete plotline. So it wouldn't take that much time to update like the others.**_

_**It was based on a true story of a radio DJ here in my country. If anyone is familiar with it.**_

_**I hope you like it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Lucy Quinn Fabray is a famous Radio personality in a famous channel; Love Radio. On radio, she refers to herself as Lady Di. She is the most sought-after radio endorser and voice-over and events host. A lot of people like her really. When you're with a girl like her you feel like a different person. You try to be better, and that's a strain. Men prefer to be friends with her kind, flirt a bit, and share confidences. They don't often fall in love with girls like that, although everybody loves her. But she's still lucky though, because she prefer women rather than men.

Santana Lopez is an average employee. She is not miss goody two shoes, some people might even call her a bitch, but she prefers being referred to as an honest person. Girls like her, her kinds are the ones that people easily fall for. Girls fall for those bad boy image type and boys fall for those women who doesn't make his life harder. She just happens to manage to be both.

That might just be the reason why Santana is currently in a relationship and Quinn is single. I couldn't say for long though.

* * *

Santana drive early to her girlfriend's house. It's her daily routine. They work at the same company so they don't really have the chance to miss each other that much. And like every other morning, her car's radio is on, of course, it's tuned in the Love Radio.

Rachel; Santana's girlfriend, entered the car and automatically placed a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"How's your date with your cousin's last night?" Santana asked, wishing her girlfriend had a good time because it's the reason their date was cancelled.

Rachel furrowed her brows but quickly replied, "Oh, yeah." She remembered. "I left early." Santana looked at her waiting for the reason. "It was sadly boring." Santana sighed, hoping that she didn't let her girlfriend cancel their supposed to be meeting.

_*Scoffed* 'Girlfriend went on a different kind of date last night'_

Rachel wasn't really a fan of Lady Di. She hates listening to her every morning, but she got used to it, not really caring about whatever the DJ's saying. Not this time though, because the topic caught her attention. But she's not planning on hearing more of it. She tried to turn off the radio but Santana

'_But I'm sure Boyfriend, has got no clue. So don't worry girl! You're safe. You are.'_

stopped her. "Why are you even listening to this?"

"Don't turn it off. It's Lady Di. You know she's my favorite DJ, Babe." Sometimes Rachel doesn't know if she has to be jealous about this. Santana's unlikely to do as she pleases but this is a very small request, why can't she just turn off the radio and give her girlfriend a peace of mind.

'_You know why? Your boyfriend is dense. Dense.'_

Santana's eyes were still on the road with a smile on her face, contented listening and being beside Rachel (She's sappy. She hates it but she's in love, she thinks she is.), not noticing the annoyance on her girlfriends face.

Rachel crossed her arms and huffed.

'_What exactly is dense, Partner?' Sugar, Lady Di's partner asked._

'_Well, to put it in another way, stupid? Numb, more likely. Or to make it easier, like you.' She joked. And laughter filled the car._

And Santana laughed at this. Rachel on the other hand had had enough.

"She's not funny, okay? She's corny." Rachel stated with distaste. "You have a cheap taste because of this kind of stuff."

Santana wasn't offended, surprisingly. She just shrugged it off. "You are my girlfriend, Rach, you can't say I have a cheap taste because that would be like saying that you're cheap." She smirked.

"This is exactly what I'm trying to point out. See what you're learning from her?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Definitely corny." She mumbled.

Rachel continued on ranting and nagging but Santana just put up a smile, finding her girlfriend adorable, but rolling her eyes once in a while.

'_And a daily reminder my dear listeners. If your boyfriend or girlfriend is a nagger. Better get out of there because it'll be like living in hell. So if I were you, be quiet. Stay qui-'_

Rachel really had enough. In some way, this Lady Di is personally attacking her, Rachel thought.

* * *

"Babe. I'm sorry, okay? Forgive me." It was a silly reason for Santana. But she wouldn't say it out loud because her girlfriend would be madder if she did.

"Whatever." Rachel continued looking at her monitor and tapping or smashing the keyboards really hard and loud.

"Rach…" Santana held the other brunette's hand and leaned on her table.

She sighed. "I just wanted some quiet time earlier, Santana. But you didn't give it to me." Santana wanted to roll her eyes. She thought that if Rachel didn't talk much she would've had a 'quiet time'. "I was forced to listen to that DJ." She added, before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Santana asked after her girlfriend walked past her.

"I'm gonna grab some lunch." Rachel said indifferently. "I'm hungry." As she rolled her eyes.

"I'll come with you. I'll treat you." Santana said almost pleading.

"I don't want you to. I have my money." The she snatched her arms away from Santana and walked out.

Santana was about to follow the shorter brunette but Noah stopped her. "Lopez. Where are you going?"

"I'll follow her." She said but she didn't take one step.

"If I were you, I'd give her space. She'd just be more irritated, if you follow her." Noah, noticing the frown on her best friend, suggested, "If you want, _I _will talk to her."

She nodded. "That might be a better idea. Tell her that I'm really, really sorry and I love her."

"Okay. I will." He tapped her shoulders gently and followed the girl.

Santana didn't know why but lately, Rachel seemed different. Rachel used to be sweet, although she has always been a nagger and a jealous girlfriend, her sweetness makes up for it. She wasn't Santana's type at first, but everything about her was the reason that Santana drew into her.

Santana fell in love with the lady. And the tough and impatient woman that Santana once were before they met? It was replaced by this softie and understanding Santana that she is now.

She changed her ways for her, because that's what she wanted. They were happy. They _were_. But lately, it's been more of fighting and less loving; like her efforts were never enough. Santana is not the kind of girl to easily give up though, not when it comes to the woman the she loves.

* * *

"I told you. All men are pigs." Quinn said bitterly.

"Don't generalize his mistake, Q." Sugar tried to reason.

"This is your fault." The blonde huffed.

"Hey!" Sugar feigned hurt. "I'm trying to be a good friend, how can you say that you don't like boys if you haven't been in a relationship with one?" she explained. Quinn just glared at her. The other girl just raised her hands on shoulder level. "At least now, you have a concrete reason. You were cheated on."

"Does that supposed to make me feel better? My ex boyfriend, apparently my only ex boyfriend, cheated on me." She reminded Sugar like she hadn't said it before.

"I know." Sugar answered. "But it's not like you loved him. So it's not supposed to hurt that bad, right?"

"I was hoping that my relationship would be meaningful." The blonde said in disbelief.

Sugar's face turned serious. "Okay, seriously though. I'm sorry, Quinn. Sam was an ass for cheating on you. I shouldn't have given him your number."

"Apology accepted. Just don't do it again." Quinn smiled for a while. Then she slammed her face on her palms.

"What now?" Sugar asked with concern.

"He cheated on me." Quinn mumbled which made Sugar roll her eyes.

"What can make you feel better?" Sugar asked sincerely.

"I don't know. Have someone to actually love me?" Quinn said with her shoulders slumped.

Sugar looked at her with sympathy. "_I_ love you."

"Awww." Quinn smiled at her friend with adoration. "I know. I love you too. But you know what I meant."

"You'll find her Quinn. You're 29. And you're beautiful and sweet, and kind, and really nice and…you know what I mean. You'll find lots of gu—girls who would love to be with you." Sugar reassured her friend.

Quinn didn't respond. But she silently wished that her friend was right.

There were times when Quinn would doubt herself if she was ugly or not. She had so many relationships (failed relationships at that), she can't be ugly, right? People tell her she's not. But she asks herself, why is it that every time she falls in love she ends up crying.

At times she wonders if she was made out for a married life. And believe it or not, she attempted to enter an abbey, but at the seminar she was really attracted to some girl and she thought to herself that maybe she is still destined to get married, just not right now.

* * *

"Santana, can I talk to you for a moment?" Will Schuester, Santana's boss, approach her on her desk.

"Sure thing." Santana replied quickly.

"I really don't want to mingle with your personal life, Santana, but I don't want you to get stabbed in the back." Santana just furrowed her eyebrows, not really being able to follow. "You do know that you're like my own child, right?" Will asked, going 'round bushes.

Santana just nodded dismissively. "Is there a problem?" having a hint on her boss' tone.

"I don't have a problem." He said calmly, then pointed to Santana, "But you…I can't say the same."

"Mr. Schuester, I don't understand, can you stop beating around the bushes?" Santana said impatiently yet calmly.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Why don't you follow your best friend and your girlfriend?" He didn't have to say anything else.

She did follow them. When she didn't saw them in the canteen she tried looking at the unisex comfort room, and there they were, she didn't saw them but she can hear them; they were definitely making out. She kicked the second cubicle where the sound was coming from.

She abruptly grabbed Noah out of the cubicle. "I told you to tell her that I love her! I didn't tell you to tell her that you love him, you fucking son of a bitch!" then a fist was buried on his face. Noah wanted to fight back but Rachel stopped him.

"Santana, listen to me." Rachel said nervously, holding Santana's arms with both hands but Santana didn't bother listening to whatever Rachel is going to say.

She pushed her away from her and walked away.

It finally clicked to her: Rachel's sudden coldness, the uneasiness, Rachel's defensiveness earlier, she thought it was just the fact that her girlfriend didn't like Lady Di, but now she knows that it was that particular topic: cheating. Rachel was the girlfriend and she was the dense 'boyfriend'.

She was indeed, stupid, she thought to herself.

* * *

'_Hey, listeners. How have you been yesterday? Especially those who was flooded?' _

Lady Di's voice woke Santana up. It was not an everyday thing, especially because Santana wakes up early for work. It was a great change though. There's just something interesting about the way the DJ speaks.

'_What flood? Where the heck have you been yesterday, that you said it had a storm?' Sugar asked._

'_Oh! Wherever I was, it really flooded there.' She paused. 'It flooded with tears.' If she was still sad, it didn't show. 'This is Lady Di, and in love…yes, only in love am I truly stupid...' She said bluntly in a joking manner. But she thought it was true though._

_Sugar laughed and so did the blonde_

Lady Di's laugh has always been so beautiful for Santana's ears. It's different in a good way. She liked it.

'_And of course who's always saying, 'If my crush would ever chase me, I'd run slow-ly. But my advice: if your crush ever chase you, run to you room.' 'then she laughed again. 'And you're still tuned in, here in the number one radio station Love Radio.'_

Santana lied down for a few more minutes just listening to Love Radio. She also took the time to text Will that she can't come to work today. Will quickly replied that it's okay, and told her to make sure that she's okay.

A few more minute and Santana grabbed her laptop. Logging in her Chumster profile, that she haven't checked since she and Rachel became exclusive.

'_Sugar,if you haven't asked yet, although my heart is wrecked my face is still beautiful, you know that. So let me beautify your mornings ' Lady Di bragged dramatically._

Santana smiled because she just saw a picture of Mercedes, a famous TV host, and Lady Di, or should she say Quinn? She is indeed beautiful. Mercedes Jones have a lot of pictures that include Lady Di so they must be close, and since Mercedes and her are friends in Chumster, an idea played on her mind.

'_So Lady Di, what's this stupidity level 5 that you have mentioned earlier?' Sugar asked casually._

'_Dear Sugar, don't ask, you might not handle it.' She pointed to herself as if her listeners can see her. 'I , myself, almost couldn't handle it.' She said lightly_ _and lively. 'It wasn't just level 5 of stupidity, it was more like…' she thought about it for a second, "level 9.5"_

_Both DJ's laughed again._

'_I don't know.' Lady Di sighed. 'I'm already 29 but I'm still stupid, I thought there was an age limit of age 23 until you have to retire. I'm over aged.' She joked._

'_And because of that, this song is for you.' Sugar took that opportunity to play a song, 'for stupid people, for people who are stupid when it comes to love.'_

* * *

The next day, Quinn received a call from friend Mercedes Jones. "Hey QueenBee." Cedes greeted.

"Cedes! How's life treating you?" Quinn asked.

"Aw, it's been honestly good." She answered. "You?"

The blonde sighed. "You know. The usual, life's a bitch."

Mercedes just laughed it off. "Anyways…"

Quinn knows that sound, her friend wants a favor, little did she know, it would be much favorable for her.

"So here's the deal, you have a super fan, that was asking if she could get your number." Mercedes hoped for a positive answer for a brief moment.

"Sure. Yeah. You could give her my number." Quinn replied casually. It's couldn't be that big of a deal so she immediately agreed. "That's actually good to know."

"Her name is Santana." Mercedes happily stated. "Oh, Quinn, she's really nice. I'm sure you'd like her." Quinn just rolled her eyes. "But if things go wrong don't blame me." Mercedes joked. "Kidding. I'm sure you'd make a great couple though. Whatever."

It actually made Quinn laugh. "Yeah. Will do." Quinn was planning to just go with the flow. It didn't really stayed in her mind for so long.

* * *

She received a text from Santana the same day. But the blonde didn't reply. She didn't find any impact in the text. Maybe it was because she was still bitter from her past failed relationship or maybe the text wasn't so interesting, she couldn't really remember.

Santana, like the person that she is, didn't give up that easily, she continued texting her favorite DJ. She has been texting her day and night for almost a month now.

'_Ooooh, I like this.' Lady Di stated. 'Someone said they'd bring me coffee today.' Of course she didn't decline, it's free coffee. 'I'd like that since the coffee I'm drinking today doesn't taste so good.'_

'_Maybe the person who made that coffee has a grudge on you.' Sugar said playfully._

'_My personal assistant made it,' she replied. 'Hey, girl, if you're mad at me just tell me...' Lady Di stated with conviction directed to her assistant. Paused, then 'I'd apologize.' She said softly then laughed with Sugar._

Quinn excitedly rummaged her bag for her make-up, and applied it on her face.

"It's just 8 in the morning, and you're applying make-up?' Sugar questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"She's coming!" Quinn stated with undeniable excitement. "The one that always send me quotes that I read here every morning."

"Santana?" Sugar asked with eager. She wanted to see the person behind her friend's contagious smile these days. Quinn told her that she hasn't seen her yet so both of them were really intrigued who Santana is, what she looks like too, of course. You really can't blame the girl for being curious what Santana looks like. Looks draws people together and then personality is what pulls people to fall in love. That's human nature; Sugar guessed.

* * *

It's kind of short, I know...anyways...

_**So this is meant to be a two shot…if not, a three shot.**_

_**But that's about it.**_

_**Reviews would be nice. Comments would be really appreciated.**_

_**Thank you for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, guys! Muah!**

**Rivergron's lunch date just gave me so much feels. I know, that's five days ago, but...**

**Anyways here's another chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Marley, Quinn's assistant came inside the studio. "Ms. Fabray, you have a guest…with your coffee. Should I let her in?" the skinny girl asked with a tight lip smile.

"Yeah." Quinn said excitedly.

A girl with a tray of coffee entered the studio after Marley stepped out. The smile was plastered in her face. Although, the girl didn't look anything like Quinn expected to. She's not being judgmental or anything, but she mentally cursed Mercedes. She thought Mercedes was pulling a prank on her.

"Lady Di, here's your coffee." The girl smiled. "Boss said she hopes you like it."

Quinn let out a relief sigh and so did Sugar. "That's good to know." Sugar said and earned a smile from the girl not really knowing what she meant.

Quinn said thank you and the girl stepped outside. She said 'boss' so it meant it wasn't Santana. She guessed she just have to wait a bit longer.

The coffees continued to arrive every morning. The coffee was delivered by different people each morning. Quinn wondered if Santana was one of them, but she doubted it. She thinks that if ever Santana will ever give her a coffee personally, she'd feel it. She'll know it's her.

Until one day, she decided to ask, "The person that requested you to bring this coffee. Where is she?"

"She's at the lobby." The red haired girl smiled.

Quinn didn't waste any time and proceeded to the lobby immediately. When she got there, there weren't too many people, but there was a particular brunette that caught her attention. The girl was just about to exit but Quinn called out, "Santana?!" It was a question.

The brunette turned her head where the voice came from. For Quinn, the world seems to be in a slow motion mode. It was cliché, she knows, but it really felt like it. It was that feeling that she was talking about, that feeling that she would know if it was actually her.

She walked towards the girl. It is her, Quinn thought to herself. "Santana." She stated.

Santana just smiled. She was shy. She always appeared so confident and intimidating but not this time. She was stunned. It is 'Lady Di' the DJ that she listens to everyday, and now she's in front of her.

"Lady Di." She replied. She didn't took a step forward, they weren't physically close but it were the closest that she's ever been with anyone, Santana thought to herself.

* * *

Since then, Santana personally delivers Quinn's coffee, sometimes with flowers, sometimes with gifts.

One of the things that impressed Quinn is that when she found out that she wasn't the only one who receives a coffee each morning, Santana makes sure that Sugar also gets and other DJs also gets their share.

Quinn felt special nonetheless. After all, she's the only one who gets Hello Kitty collectibles together with her coffee. It might not be obvious, but it isn't a secret to anyone that Quinn likes Hello Kitty. Don't get the wrong impression, she wasn't too girly, it just has something to do with the fact that the last thing that her father gave her before he passed away was a Hello Kitty doll.

She didn't forget to thank Mercedes, by the way, for being a bridge for their meeting. She is one of the reasons why, nowadays, she is genuinely happy. She is happy where her relationship with Santana is going. They weren't together, sure, but she's happy and for now that was enough.

It was Marley that first asked jokingly, "Are you courting my sister?" Marley was answered with a 'no' from Quinn, although she thinks the opposite.

There was no courting that's happening though, at least in Santana's part.

It was one of those moments that Quinn asks herself, 'What are they?' But she would always shrug it off and try not to make things complicated.

* * *

Quinn and Santana have known each other for months now.

It was a usual thing for the two to go on dates, sometimes with their friends, sometimes with their families, and sometimes just the two of them.

Tonight they were with Kitty, Jake and Tina; Santana's friends and co-workers.

They're on a bar called Elements.

"You really look good together." Tina teased.

Quinn smiled, "Not really." She answered in a shy tone. "Just a little bit."

"Why is it that you're not together?" Tina questioned. "She seems really happy when she's with you." The Asian girl added.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, acting casual and playing it cool while Santana is just drinking and savoring her drink. "Nuh-uh." She scoffed. "I don't know with her." Quinn continued to talk, maybe it's the alcohol that gives her the confidence, "Sometimes I even want to ask her if" she looked at Santana beside her, "DO you like me? Or You like me?" she said casually like it was a form of a joke.

Santana smile went bigger. "Kidding." Quinn said with a tap on Santana's shoulder. Guess the alcohol wasn't enough. The rest of them laughed.

That was the cue that the tall blonde girl, who's been eyeing Santana for quite some time now, entered the picture. "So you're not together, right?" she pointed at Santana and Quinn.

Santana was still smiling and brought her glass of wine down. Quinn was putting on her best smile, fake smile rather and shook her head.

"So it's okay if I sit here, right?" The taller blonde more likely stated as she sat beside Santana and putting her hand on the Latina's leg and the other hand on the back of her neck. Quinn didn't know what pissed her more, the guts of the blonde girl, or the fact that Santana doesn't seem to mind. "I'm more comfortable here than my own seat." The girl flirtatiously said.

"You'll find lots of chair beside here." Quinn stated with bitterness.

"But you're not together." The taller blonde replied to Quinn then looked at Santana, "Right?"

"Uh." Santana said awkwardly, her body tensing with the stranger's touches. She shook her head. "No were not." She didn't notice the frown that formed on Quinn's face.

The blonde stranger clapped her hand, "So we're all just friends here! Whoo!" she said stretching her arms upward and kissing Santana's cheek. Santana laughed at the girl's bubbliness. Her co-workers seem to be confused whether to be amused with the view.

Quinn is a DJ, not an actress, so she didn't bother to pretend that what's going on in front of her was okay. She stood up and walked straight to her car.

Santana didn't have the time to excuse herself to her co-workers and just followed Quinn.

When Quinn noticed that Santana was following her she fastened her walk that Santana didn't able to catch her before she got into her car. "Quinn." The brunette said as she taps the window of the DJ's car. She tried to open the car door but it was locked. "What's the problem?" she asked. Quinn started the engine. "Hey! Wait."

Santana then searched for her own car key and stepped inside her car beside Quinn's, and followed the girl.

Quinn is angry. "Friend? We're just friends?" she said to herself frustrated as she was driving. "What the fuck is that?! Is there a person who sends coffee each morning everyday?" she sobs. They can't be just friends. Santana should know that there was something more. Santana didn't act like they were just friends. "So you just friendzoned me? Is that it?" Quinn said angrily as if Santana can hear her.

Santana was able to block Quinn's car by then. She stopped her car in the middle of the highway and stepped out of her car. There were honking from other drivers but Santana didn't mind.

When Santana positioned herself beside Quinn's car, she avoided to make eye contact. She didn't want Santana to see her cry. She was looking the other way while Santana insists on talking to her. "Quinn! Open the damn door." Santana said in frustration.

Quinn just honked her car. "Quinn! Why are you being like that? What's your problem?" Quinn flinched at Santana's angry voice. "Talk to me. Please." Santana said in a sudden softer tone. Quinn just tapped her car window, motioning Santana to leave her alone.

Santana, although she didn't really want to, went inside her own car and drove away.

* * *

'_This song is for all those girls that fell in love, expected and got hurt badly, this is for you.' Lady Di said missing her usual bubbly tone. "And more importantly, this is for me."_

_She played the song 'Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart'_

She's broken hearted. She chose to distant herself from Santana, until she can answer Quinn what they are, or what she meant to her. Quinn believes that a person doesn't do all those thing that Santana did just for nothing.

She felt the same feeling she feels with all her other relationships that ended; she felt left. She knows that Santana didn't leave her; she does, but before they come to that point Quinn decided to be the one to leave. She was sad and angry.

Sugar was looking at the blonde intently. "I miss your smile." She said to Quinn sympathetically.

Quinn who was lost on her own thoughts looked at Sugar, and then tried to smile. She faked a smile. "There you go, I smiled." Then smiled again and sighed, then looked down.

"Faker." Sugar said knowingly.

Quinn just continued looking down. She is silent for a while. Until her phone vibrated. She immediately grabbed and took a look at it, but she fast as she grabbed the phone, she threw it at her desk.

"Expectiiiing." Sugar tried to sound cheerful but she failed. "Anyone who expects, Friend, gets hurt."

Quinn tried to maintain her composure, if there is, but she failed because she's now crying. "Why is it like that?" she asked Sugar as if the girl was supposed to know the answer.

"If she really like you, she'll come to you, if not…then stop." Sugar said seriously. Quinn wiped her tears with her right thumb. "Stop." Sugar repeated.

"We go on dates, she buys me flowers, give me expensive gifts, simple gifts, that can't be just friends." She said as if she's trying to convince herself too. "But it can be just friends, doesn't it?" she said defeated. And cried more but stopped when it's time to get back to work.

'_Girls. Don't be deceived with anyone that's just playing nice, those people hot and good looking people but will just make you expect for nothing, huh? Okay?' Quinn wasn't crying, but anyone who listens to her in a daily basis can tell that she's lacking of joy, of happiness._

* * *

'_Girls. Don't be deceived with anyone that's just playing nice, those people hot and good looking people but will just make you expect for nothing, huh? Okay?-'_

Santana turned off the public radio that was on their workspace.

"Why did you turn it off?" a guy, that Santana didn't really cared who, complained. "We're listening."

"I don't care. Did you care when you people who listen to that DJ force us to hear her irritating remarks?" Santana said with venom intimidating the guy and causing him to keep quiet. Santana didn't mean the word she said of course. She just said that for the sake of saying something.

Her act didn't went unnoticed by Rachel, who has been bothering her to give _them_ another chance, insisting that she knows that Santana still love her and all that crap.

Rachel just minded her own business until lunch break. Much in Santana's surprise, Rachel gave her a cake with a note saying 'Sorry. I 3 you. I miss you.'

Santana looked at her making sure that she looked like she's not in the mood to talk. But it's Rachel, she didn't really care as long as she wants to say something.

She sat across the table where Santana is sitting. Santana sighed. Rachel held Santana's hands that were on the table but Santana pulled it away.

"I know why you didn't pursue your relationship with that woman. It's because of me, isn't it?" There was truth in Rachel's words. Santana knows it but she's too stubborn to accept it, too angry at Rachel to accept it. "I know you're mad at me. You were angry at me and you still are because you're still hurt. You get hurt because you care, Santana."

"Don't you dare make this about you." Santana glared at the girl sitting across her. "I hate you. I can hate you for the rest of my life without caring about you."

Rachel flinched at her words but didn't back down. She knows that Santana is trying to scare her but that wouldn't work, it never did since Santana proved to her that how much she loved her. That same love that Rachel knew she wasted. But she was hoping she could make it work. People make mistakes, right? What should be important now is that she was sorry.

Rachel licked her lips before speaking, "You know that I still love you. I made a mistake, I admit that, but it doesn't make me love you less."

"It didn't mean that you love me enough, either." Santana said before she stood up and walked away. She wanted to say more, how bad she hurt her, how much of a crap she made her feel but she didn't have the energy to. Much of her energy was spent thinking about a certain blonde.

Rachel grabbed her wrist before she could completely walk out on her. "Let's start over again. Please, Babe. Please." Rachel begged.

* * *

Quinn, Sugar, Marley, Tina and Kitty were on a café. They've been hanging out since Santana and Quinn insisted on having a get together weekends. This was the first time though, that Quinn was with Santana's friends without Santana's presence. They were on a café where she and Santana used to go, by the way.

"Lady Di, how are you and Santana?" Tina asked, Santana don't really talk about Quinn with her, especially when it concerns feelings and stuff like that. But she can see Santana being her old grumpy self though.

"I don't know. We're not really on speaking terms lately." She shrugged. "Maybe she forgot about me." Quinn joked half-heartedly. It's been a month since they last talked. "How is she anyway?"

"She filed a leave at work. She said she's confused. It has probably something to do with your fight, work and Rachel." Kitty answered the other blonde. Quinn just sighed.

"Why are you even fighting anyway?" Marley asked curiously.

"If you're really just friends, then be a friend to her." Sugar said in a way that Quinn couldn't comprehend. "Ask her how she's doing."

* * *

"_I liked her very much, Jake, really." Santana confessed. "But I don't know how or where to start. I didn't come from a well-known family. So, I don't know how to deal with someone like her. I'm only used at dealing with, you know, 'ordinary people'" And by ordinary she particularly meant Rachel._

_Jake shrugged. "The moment you started on giving her flowers and gifts, the moment you decided to ask her on dates, you started to make a move on her. Maybe not on your part, but for Quinn it meant something more than just friendship."_

"_So…you think she likes me too?" Santana asked and Jake looked at her with a 'seriously?' look. The Latina just smiled and nodded._

"_Are you sure you don't love Rachel anymore?" Jake asked and Santana nodded immediately and uttered 'nope'. She's lying though. She would always love Rachel, and maybe even hate her at the same time but she will always love her. But she's Santana's past, and she realized that maybe she was never even in love with the girl because she didn't even reach half the level that Quinn makes her feel. But she wouldn't tell Jake that. Because if she did then she would have to tell him that she's in love with Quinn, and Santana didn't want Jake to be the first to hear that._

"_Then all you have to do now is ask her to be your girlfriend. And you might get the girl."_

* * *

Quinn thought that maybe Sugar was right, so she didn't hesitate to call Santana immediately.

"How are you?" Quinn started when she received a 'hello' from the Latina.

"I'm okay now." Santana said genuinely with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean 'I'm okay now'?" Quinn wondered if the other girl meant that she's okay without her now. The mere idea scared Quinn.

Before Quinn could think of any worse ideas, Santana spoke, "I'm okay." She said casually. "I'm ready to face tomorrow with you." Santana could here Rachel on the back of her head saying she really is corny. But Quinn once said that she's not corny, she's cheesy, and she preferred the latter.

Quinn smiled and looked at the girls with her as if they were hearing whatever conversation the two of them are having.

"I settled all my problems." Santana continued and those problems, included Rachel by the way, just saying. "So that you and I could be together for the future." Quinn tried to contain her laughter at Santana's 'cheesiness'. She covered her mouth. She's smiling uncontrollably and so were her friends.

"You're blushing." Santana stated with a smirk.

"No I'm not." Quinn said defensively. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. "Bitch, you still have to make up for hurting me." Quinn lacked fierce because of the shiver on her spine. She instead sounded sweet, even with the 'Bitch' part.

Santana just laughed. "You are blushing." But she heard the same response. "That's okay though, it suits your dress."

Quinn was suddenly confused, "What? Where are you?" Quinn questioned. She didn't hear any answer from the other line. "Hello?" then she felt a warm and soft hand on her shoulder. When she looked who it was she felt her heart melt with happiness.

"Here, beside you." Santana said answering Quinn's previous question. Quinn automatically hugged Santana, tightly. She missed her. The blonde didn't expect to see her in this kind of mood. She even practiced her bitchy and sassy lines in case she ever meets Santana with Rachel.

But Santana's there, for Quinn; saying that she wanted to be with Quinn, in the future.

The three girls just looked at their friends adoringly.

Santana pulled away and holds Quinn's hands. "There's no turning back, okay?"

Quinn just smiled, "What?"

"So is it safe to say that you're together now?" Tina asked.

Santana grinned at them then looked at Quinn. "Yeah. We're exclusive." Santana said without hesitation.

As much as Quinn liked the thought, "We're together? You haven't even courted me yet. Plus you haven't made any efforts for breaking my heart yet." Quinn said stubbornly.

"What? Don't you want it?" Santana raised an eyebrow confidently.

"Erghh. That's not what I'm saying." Quinn said, still trying to confirm if this was some kind of a dream. "It's okay." She shrugged, "Maybe." She smiled at Santana who was smiling at her.

Santana looked at Tina, "Yep. We're really together."

Quinn laughed at Santana. "If you say so, okay. We're together now." Then she hugged Santana again; wrapping her arms over Santana's shoulder while Santana wraps her arms on Quinn's waist.

**January 11**. That day was the day that Quinn got out of the friendzone. The day that Quinn and Santana became exclusive.

* * *

**_I'm not really sure if I should leave it like this or make another chapter for the epilogue._**

**_What do you think guys?_**

**_Reviews would be really cool guys. _****_:)_**


End file.
